Up This Hill
by Tomocchi
Summary: "You're not alone anymore." And Aomine stops, letting the words sink into the other's heart. Patiently waiting.


**Pairing:** AoKise  
**Rating:** T (for language)  
**Warning:** Unbeta'd**  
A/N:** This is written as a prompt I got on tumblr. Enjoy the fluff! :)

* * *

A gentle breeze brushes against his pale skin and tousles the blond strands playfully. Cool and brisk, as expected of October.

Kise laces his fingers, arms embracing the heat that seems to radiate from the other's body. The weather is a bit chilly but he feels warm in all the right places. However-

"Aominecchi…"

"Hmm?" He acknowledges the blond, eyes still fixed on the road ahead.

"I'm thankful that you offered to pick me up from work but what's with this get-up?" Aomine doesn't have to turn around to know that Kise is giving him that look. The one with the eyebrow quirk. Mouth wide open.

He chuckles. _Not model-like at all_.

"It's faster than walking."

The bicycle creaks quietly with each paddle and Kise feels a bit silly with his legs hanging out, almost touching the paved road.

"We could've ride your motorcycle." He mumbles. "At least it's a bit higher than this bike…" Which reminds Kise, since when did Aomine even have a bicycle in the first place?

"The environment. I'm trying to save the environment." The darker man says nonchalantly.

_Aominecchi wanting to save the environment…_ Strange, but Kise decides he doesn't want to wander into that territory.

"Hold on," Aomine gives a curt warning before making a sharp turn around the corner with Kise clinging onto him for his dear life.

"Aominecchi! You almost killed me!" He pushes his head against the other's broad back, a bit afraid to let go of his grip lest Aomine decides to make another sudden turn. "And someone would be very sad if I die."

Aomine makes a sour face and wraps a palm around Kise's. "Stupid, don't say that even as a joke!" The size of their hands isn't too different, but Kise notices the way Aomine's palm seems to fits around his so perfectly and he smiles. Warm and protective.

"Just- enjoy the scenery," Aomine says before taking a deep breath, the muscles from his shoulders strain and flex. He rises from the seat to gain the momentum and then proceeds to paddle as if his pride is on the line.

"Wha-" The blond starts but stops when he notices what the other is trying to do. "Are you crazy?! That's a hill!"

"Yea, so?"

"There's no way you can ride up there with both of us on this bike!"

"How dare you underestimate me Kise!" Aomine turns around, quick enough for him to flick the blond on the forehead before resuming his pedaling. "Just watch, I'm going to get us both up there. And don't you dare get off or help me."

"Okay.." He manages to say. Once Aomine determines to do something, it's almost impossible to stop him - but that's one of the many traits Kise likes about him.

He doesn't understand why the other wants to do this, why Aomine feels like he has to prove something to himself. But staring at his back, listening to him breathing, trying, putting all of his effort into this task, Kise is suddenly reminded of his admiration for Aomine. Of his raw determination and power. Sheer strength and confidence. And how he is still amazed and in love with this man even after all these years.

He wraps his arms around Aomine's waist, loose enough to not hold him back yet strong enough to be his support. "Go for it baby."

* * *

"God- damnit…" He breathes heavily. "That.. took longer… than I expected.."

"Well of course," Kise hands him a cold water bottle. "You just had to pick the tallest hill."

Aomine ignores the little chide from the blond and drinks the entire bottle in one gulp. A mixture of water and sweat trails down his throat.

"So are you ready to tell me the reason for all of this?"

There is a moment of silence before Aomine decides to speak. His eyes pierce into Kise, as if he's searching for something.

"Kise, you know that I'm always here for you right?"

"Yea."

"And that I love you the most, hell more than all of your adoring fans, right?"

"Yes I do Aominecchi, but stop trying to change the topic."

"This is relevant I swear! Just let me finish." And there is his gaze again, deep blue eyes reaching into his soul.

"I know there is something that's bothering you recently Kise, but it seems like you don't want to tell me about it." The blond casts his gaze to the ground but the tanned hand gently lifts his chin up, again letting the midnight blues locks onto his golden ones.

"Kise, baby. I don't know what it is and I won't pry if you don't want me to, but just know that I am here for you. Always. When you can't bear all your problems anymore, when you can't carry your own weight, I'll shoulder them for you. I'll carry both of our weights no matter how difficult it is, so don't think that you're alone okay?"

"You're not alone anymore." And Aomine stops, letting the words sink into the other's heart. Patiently waiting.

It isn't long before Kise jumps into his arms, burying his face into his shoulder. Aomine doesn't need to feel the dampness of his shirt to know that Kise is tearing up. The blond was always a crybaby after all.

"Why.. do you know me more than I know myself?" Kise whispers between his muffled sobs.

"Because I'm your other half." Aomine wipes the tears with his thumbs, kissing a corner of the blond's eye gently. "Now stop making your pretty eyes red. I didn't say all of that to make you cry."

The blond chuckles, "I know I know. Aominecchi is the best." He sniffles. "But is it really necessary to ride up that hill just to tell me this?"

"Damnit Kise! It was a metaphorical representation!"


End file.
